1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Air fresheners can be used to provide an aesthetically pleasing scent in a desired area. One type of air freshener utilizes a fragrant material that permeates through a permeable membrane. During storage and prior to use, the fragrant material and the permeable membrane can be sealed by a foil liner or cover. Prior to use, the liner or cover is removed to expose the membrane and allow the fragrant material to permeate through the membrane.